Common pens and pencils having a barrel shaped or cylindrical body are often grasped by the thumb, index, and middle fingers of a writer's hand. During such use, the tip of the index finger, the tip of the thumb, and the proximally lateral side of the writer's middle finger are typically placed over contact points arrayed at approximately 120 degree intervals about the cylindrical body of the instrument. Such common writing instrument holding technique, when applied to a common cylinder bodied pen undesirably and unergonomically allows the body of the pen to roll over the contact points resulting in undesirable pen instability during writing.
The instant inventive writing instrument solves or ameliorates the problems, difficulties, and deficiencies of common barrel body pens and pencils described above, by specially configuring the pen's body to define a pair of hinge leaves which pivotally move about a series of hollow bored hinge knuckles, the hinge leaves being capable of alternately moving between a compact and collapsed closed non-use position and opened and substantially triangular cross-sectional writing configuration. The special configuration of the instant invention incorporates scribing means such as a pen or pencil which extends within and through aligned bores of the hinge knuckles. The special configuration preferably further incorporates extending and retracting means which operatively move the scribing hinge pin and are actuated by pivoting motions of the instrument's hinge leaf body portions.